No volveré a hacer bromas
by electroyusei
Summary: El castigo que obtiene Yugo por hacerle una broma pesada a Yuri.


—Creo que estoy muerto.—le dijo a Yuto apenas se puso la mano en la frente. Se mordió un poco el labio y negó, había sido una mala idea, una muy mala. La salsa de tomate que simulaba ser sangre resbalaba todavía de su camiseta. Las cosas sólo le habían salido mal ese día, quizás debió de haber pensado mejor en algo diferente para hacer en el día de los inocentes, pero lo hecho hecho está. Y ahora estaba allí, tratando de no temerle a la obvia sed de venganza que tendría Yuri en los siguientes días. Cuando finalmente estuvo en frente de la puerta de su departamento, el de la otra línea habló.

—No quisiera reclamarte como tu hermana,—empezó.—pero te dije que no era una buena idea.

—¡Pero como quieres que no haga algo en contra de Yuri!—exclamó mientras trataba de encontrar sus llaves.—Él siempre me molesta, ¡se suponía que él sólo lo hacía por llamar mi atención antes de que fuéramos novios!—se quejó un poco y paró de buscar sus llaves.—Y ya vamos a cumplir un año y sigue así—dijo haciendo un ligero puchero.

—Sabes cómo es Yuri de intenso, no puedes cambiarlo, además,—hizo una ligera pausa. Por alguna razón Yugo se imaginó al bicolor morado levantando una ceja.—tú nunca le has reclamado de manera seria a él por eso, ¿verdad?

Yugo se quedó callado un momento y pensó. No, no lo había hecho. Suspiró. Volvió a su oficio de buscar las llaves en su bolsillo y las sacó sólo para proceder a abrir su departamento.

—Si... Tienes razón...—admitió. Empujo la puerta y entró a su hogar.—Yo jamás le he...—Y, sucedió. El algo delgado cuerpo de Yugo fue alzado por los aires.—¿¡Eh?!

El mismo que lo había alzado entró en su departamento como si de su propio hogar se tratase y cerró la puerta. Empujado y contra su voluntad, Yugo fue llevado a su propia habitación y lanzado sobre la cama. Acto seguido, su celular quedó justo al lado de su cabeza. Escuchó un portazo. Trató de pararse pero de inmediato fue nuevamente tirado contra el colchón. Entonces, abrió los ojos descubriendo con algo de horror al autor de aquellos actos, Yuri.

—¿Yugo?—preguntó Yuto desde la otra línea.—¿Yugo estas ahí? ¿Qué pasó?

Un peso fue puesto en el abdomen bajó del secuestrado cuando este último trató de volver a levantarse. Yuri se había sentado sobre Yugo, y antes de que pudiese si quiera hacer algo más, el bicolor rosa se abalanzó sobre él apoyando sus codos justo a los lados del bicolor azul. Este último miró los ojos de su novio un segundo antes de apartar la mirada hacia su celular. Juró que por un momento había visto al demonio encarnado. Trató de agarrar su teléfono pero sus manos fueron agarradas firme y fuertemente por otras ajenas. Volvió a mirar al chico que estaba arriba suyo y su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido por el miedo. El opresor tenía una sádica sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

Con una sola mano, Yuri logró apresar las dos extremidades superiores que tenía el de abajo y agarró el celular de este último con su mano vacía. Se lo pegó al oído y habló.

—Yugo se acaba de ocupar—Dijo con un tono algo infantil, como si nada malo estuviese pasando. El de abajo sólo se aterrorizada más y más a cada segundo.—por favor llame... Nunca más, adiós—informó alargando la "o" de la última palabra. Colgó y tiró el artefacto al suelo sin demasiado cuidado.

—¿¡Pero qué estás...?!—exclamó y se calló al momento de ver cómo la mirada de Yuri se posaba sobre él. No iba a salir bien parado de esa situación. Quizás literalmente.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de tus vecinos?—Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Una sonrisa algo aterradora. Yugo no se se atrevió a responder si quiera, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Eso solo iba en aumento. Yuri llevó su mano libre a su espalda y de ella sacó un objeto que le mostró al de abajo. Unas esposas. Las pulsaciones de Yugo explotaron.—Que cuando hay vacaciones, todos ellos se van... Y podemos hacer—entre cerró sus ojos y amarró una de las mano del bicolor azul a las esposas—todo el ruido que queramos sin que los vecinos no se quejen.—pasó el objeto metálico por detrás de una varilla en la cabecera de la cama y amarró el otro lado a la mano "libre" del de los ojos esmeralda.

—¿Q-Qué?—formuló sintiendo como el de ojos fucsias retrocedía y dejaba sus muñecas "libres" de sus garras. Sin embargo trató de levantarse encontrándose con la pequeña dificultad de que tenía sus manos atrapadas.—¿¡Qué es esto Yuri?! ¡Déjame ir!—forcejeaba.—¡Yu...! Ah...—gimió de manera repentina. El que estaba libre acababa de pasarle una mano por encima de su entrepierna.

—¿Te gusta las cadenas?—preguntó de manera algo cínica. Pasó otra vez su mano sobre el miembro de su novio y la acaricio suavemente.—Las compré especialmente para la ocasión.—terminó con una sonrisa.

—Yuri... Ah...—jadeó. Era demasiado sensible, y más si se trataba del de ojos fucsia.—Pa... ¡Mm!—sintió como era de inmediato callado por los labios del contrario. Labios que lo dominaban por completo y no podía hacer nada al respecto, o tal vez si. Trató de apartar la cabeza hacia un lado. Y se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho. El de ojos fucsia sin ninguna delicadeza agarró su rostro de las dos mejillas y le obligó a besarlo mientras su mano libre dejaba de acariciar por encima de la ropa y se ponía en la tarea de acariciar por encima del bóxer. Los ojos entre abiertos de Yugo empezaban a cerrarse un poco, estaba cayendo en sus garras un poco rápido, pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo ya se estaba calentando y su amiguito de abajo estaba empezando a necesitar atención. Y de repente, sintió un brusco apretón.—¡Mm!—se quejó al sentir como era apretado sin pudor, abrió la boca instintivamente y el otro aprovechó para meter su lengua en boca ajena. El de ojos esmeralda trató de resistirse cerrando sus dientes, pero otro apretón lo hizo volver a pensar las cosas.

Finalmente se separó.

—Hoy... Haré que te arrepientas de haberme hecho una broma así...—dijo con una total seriedad y con un semblante que no hacía más que alterar más las pulsaciones del bicolor azul.

—Yuri, no... Ah...—volvió a gemir. La caliente mano del de arriba se había colado en sus interiores y empezaba a acariciar toda su ingle de manera algo tortuosa.—Yuri, Yuri...—gimió su nombre de manera algo erótica.

—Oh... Con que esto te gusta, ¿eh?—dijo sonriente. Paró por un momento, sacó su mano de allí, soltó las mejillas anteriormente cogidas y llevó todo su cuerpo y disposición, para trabajar la entrepiernas del de los ojos esmeralda.—Me pregunto...—dijo mirándole mientras que de manera ágil desabrochaba sus pantalones y los retiraba por completo.—¿Cuánto más podrías aguantar sin que te quite lo bóxers?

—No, ¡no!—negó de manera algo atropellada.—¡Basta! ¡Yo no...! Ah...—volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Eh?—volvió a acariciar los lago de la entrepierna de Yugo.—¿Ya quieres parar? Pero si apenas comenzamos...—su voz cínica empezaba a torturar poco a poco al que estaba amarrado. Y el masaje comenzó. Era lento y no muy delicado, las manos de Yuri estaban algo más "inspiradas" y daba unos cuantos roces a propósito sobre el miembro ajeno.

—Ah... Yuri no...—gimió una vez más. El cuerpo de Yugo estaba a cada momento más caliente. Su miembro está algo más que despierto, y su propia ropa interior empezaba a incomodarle demasiado. Se sentía aún más aprisionado de lo que estaba.

—Eso es... Di mi nombre Yugo...—murmuró de manera cínica, metió sus manos a su ropa interior y empezó a acariciar toda su extensión.

—Ah... No... Para...—jadeó y forzó y poco su agarre de las cadenas. Sus muñecas dolieron pero de todos modos siguió tratando de escapar. Pero era imposible, las cadenas estaban bien puestas. Sin embargo se resignó a cumplir los deseos del otro a pesar del masaje por el que estaba pasando.—A-Ah... ¡Ah!—exclamó al sentir como le apretaban. Un chispazo atravesó todo su cuerpo. Por más que no quisiera dejarlo ver, eso le había causado mucho placer.—No... Eso ¡N-No!—volvió a gemir fuerte.

—Di mi nombre Yugo, ¡dilo!—exigió nuevamente mientras volvía algo más agresivos sus toques.

—No... ¡Ah!... ¡Basta!—jadeó mientras se retorcía ante las manos del bicolor morado. Su piel empezaba a tornarse perlada del sudor que estaba emanando de él.—Y...—se rehusó a seguir sus órdenes—Ah, ah... ¡A-Ah!—la traviesa mano de Yuri había tocado más allá de su miembro, su pequeña entrada.—¡N-No!—ahora sentía como la acariciaban por dentro mientras le apretaban el trasero. Gimió de nuevo, le gustaba mucho cuando hacía eso, le agradaba bastante. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco empezaba a caer en las garras del bicolor morado.

—¿No vas a hacerme caso?—preguntó. Sus manos se dirigieron entonces a la banda de caucho de los bóxers de Yugo.—Bien... Quizás... Deba recordarte por qué mando yo—sonrió ampliamente con los ojos entrecerrados y bajó por completo la prenda, rápidamente se deshizo de ella y puso su cabeza justo en la separación de sus piernas. Iba a disfrutar mucho lo iba a hacer.

—¿Q-Qué?—dijo asustado al sentir la respiración del otro en toda su entrada. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo húmedo tocarlo sin pudor.—¡N-No! ¡Eso n-no! Ah... No...—Jadeó. Su sensibilidad jugaba en su contra, cualquier roce o caricia lo haría enloquecer de inmediato. Pero si había algo que definitivamente le haría perder la cordura era lo que estaba experimentando.—Ah, ah, ah... ¡A-Ah!—gimió más fuerte cuando el músculo viscoso entro. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.—¡Ah!

—¿Je?—exclamó cínicamente y alargando la "e".—Te gusta esto, ¿no es así?—adivinó. Yugo miraba a otra parte con un sonrojo enorme de lo prendido que estaba y jadeaba. Arqueó un poco su espalda por inercia, pero Yuri le hizo bajar con sus manos.—No estarás pensando en escapar... ¿Verdad?—sonrió y volvió a su tarea.

Su lengua salía y entraba de él. Los jadeos y gemidos del bicolor azul empezaban a llenar la habitación a la par que sus pobres intentos de liberarse. Yuri no pensaba parar, no pronto, no hasta que volviera a oír su nombre salir de los tiernos y cálidos labios de Yugo. Pero este se resignaba a obedecer. Podría estar toda la noche así, pero él no le concedería el deseo de saber que estaba por completo su merced. O al menos eso pensaba.

—¡Ah! Ah...—gimió una vez más al sentir como apretaban su trasero sin pudor. Sin embargo, paró de repente. Yugo aprovechó el tiempo para recuperar el aliento mientras, a escondidas, Yuri se empezaba a desnudar.

—Creo que ya estás listo—sentenció mientras levantaba las piernas de Yugo y las ponía en sus hombros.

—¿L-Listo para que...? ¡Ah!—no lo dejó terminar e hizo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran. Yugo no hizo más que sentir una fuerte corriente de placer al sentir el duro miembro de Yuri rozarle de aquella manera.

—Esto será muy divertido...—susurró mientras empezaba a meter su miembro en la dilatada entrada del bicolor azul. con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro vio como este se agarraba a fuertemente de las cadenas que el mismo le había puesto. Le ponía un poco más ganoso de lo que ya estaba. Amplio un poco más su sonrisa si podía y entró aún más ganándose un par de gemidos de su novio. Vaya que todas las secciones anteriores le habían servido de algo, ahora mismo sabía cuánto lo estaba disfrutando.

—¡Ah! Yuri...—se le salió. Fue en ese preciso momento en el que lo poco de cordura que quedaba en Yugo empezaba a desvanecerse. Su sensibilidad le estaba jugando en su contra, pero, ¿cómo no iba a ser posible resistirse ante unas manos tan expertas como más de Yuri?—¡Ah, ah! ¡Yuri!—empezó a gritar al sentir como se movía lentamente sin esperar a que se acostumbrara. No le importó, ¿qué podía hacer de todas maneras? Además, esto le ayudaba un poco a resolver su problema de abajo.

Dejando las pierdas de su novio a un lado, Yuri se abalanzó sobre este sin parar su movimiento hipnótico. Le enfrentó su rostro con su sonrisa aún en su expresión. Pero de todos modos, Yugo no le prestó atención debido a que estaba tratado de ocultar que aquello le gustaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo cuando sintió unos labios tocar los suyos sin duda alguna. No parecía tener intenciones más allá de simplemente sentirse con el otro. Pero al cabo de un rato sintió como sus envestidas paraban lo cual dejó a Yugo algo confundido y jadeante. Estaba llegando a su límite, quería más... Mucho más, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta.

—Quiero que me ruegues por más—dijo demandante apenas se separó de los labios del otro. Yugo apenas si entendió a que se estaba refiriendo en primera instancia, pero apenas logró entender lo que quería decir negó sin necesidad de decir palabras.

Yuri no se enfureció, es más, quizás lo tomó como un reto. Se retiró a su posición anterior y esperó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que no iba a resistir mucho antes de que sucumbiera a sus deseos. Y tenía razón, al poco rato Yugo tiró un poco su cabeza hacia atrás. Su entrepierna empezaba a dolerle, si pronto no la atendía, se iba a volver loco. El de mirada fucsia estaba ansioso y expectante. Estaba disfrutando bastante de poner en esta situación a Yugo, era la mejor venganza que podía tener. Obligarle a tragarse su orgullo. Pero al ver que Yugo seguía resistiendo de decirle lo que quería oír decidió darle una pequeña ayuda.

Hizo presión para que entrara aún más Yugo.

—Ah...—jadeó tentado a pedirle que siguiera. Pero el orgullo pudo más con él y no se dignó a decirle lo que de verdad quería. Al cabo de un rato volvió a jadear una vez más. Aquella fricción sólo ayudaba a volverle más ganoso de que Yuri se moviera. Pero aún así, el otro también estaba desesperado porque dijera aquellas palabras y le dejara moverse. Así que hizo una jugada desesperada, agarró el miembro del contrario y lo apretó de manera que no lo dejara correrse.—¡Ah! ¡Yuri no!

—Dímelo Yugo...—con su dedo pulgar tocaba la punta del miembro del contrario lo que le hacía emitir sonoros gemidos.—¡Dímelo!—demandó. No iba a poder soportar más allí estancado.

—Quiero más...—logró murmurar muy sonrojado entre jadeos y gemidos.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó con cierto tono de cinismo. Yugo jadeó cuando sintió que le apretaban un poco más.

—¡Quiero más Yuri!—jadeó apenas terminó su frase. El aludido sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él solo para empezar a embestirlo de manera rápida y dura. Yugo empezó a gemir con bastante más frecuencia, pronto empezó a sentir como estaba llegando al límite.—¡Yuri! ¡Ah, ah!

La fricción se empezaba a volver más necesaria entre ambos. Querían seguir sintiéndose el uno al otro de aquella manera. Todos los sonidos que provocaba esta unión inundaron la habitación. Jadeos y gemidos eran escuchados por todos el lugar. Nada de esto paró hasta que llegaron al climax. Por muy extraño que parezca los dos se vinieron al tiempo. Yugo terminó exhausto y relajó un poco su cuerpo cuando sintió como salían de él.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a recuperar su respiración. Eso había sido intenso, pero lo había disfrutado. Ahora solo quería dormir poco. Mandó al carajo sus cadenas, estaba cansado, sin embargo, decidió hacer algo con la persona que recién se había acostado a su lado. Volvió un poco su cabeza y se midió el labio. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo una vez más en el mismo día.

—Lo siento.—murmuró. Yuri abrió lo ojos y le miró intensamente. Quizás se sorprendió de que no le dijera o le reclamara nada por agarrarle a la fuerza, pero si había sido así, ese sentimiento se quedó en lo más profundo de su cabeza.—Siento haberte hecho esa broma tan pesada... Yo...—dudó por un instante y dejó de mirar directamente a los ojos rosados de su novio.—Yo sólo quería que supieras que no me gusta mucho como me molestas, es algo irritante... Todo esto es mi culpa... Si te lo hubiera dicho antes...

—Jamás hagas algo como eso otra vez.—sentenció con voz grave. Ese tipo de voz que solo utilizaría cuanto está totalmente serio.—No tienes idea de cuánto me asustaste en aquel momento.

—Lo siento—repitió y volvió a suspirar.—. No volveré a hacer bromas así.—Yuri sonrió de manera tierna. Alargó una de sus desnudas manos a la mejilla de Yugo y se acercó a besarlo suavemente en los labios. Beso que por su puesto fue suavemente correspondido. Cuando finalmente se separó tenía una vez más una sonrisa algo clínica en su rostro.

—Eres muy tierno así.—dijo con un tono que hizo que Yugo volviese a tener un escalofrío de miedo.—Casi me hacer perdonarte la siguiente ronda...

—¡¿Siguiente ronda?!—exclamó mientras Yuri volvió a ponerse encima suyo.

—¿Acaso crías que eso era todo?—preguntó mientras empezaba a acariciar nuevamente el cuerpo del bicolor azul.—Voy a recordarte durante toda la tarde porqué no debes asustarme así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bueno... Feliz cumpleaños a Mi gran amiga Nazaret -w- te quiero mucho amiga y sé que algún día haremos una sección de teorías locas.**

 **Bueno... Etto... Hola, mi primera vez haciendo esto... No me molesten mucho ;3; la verdad, creo que de no haber sido por Nazaret no lo habría hecho -w- ¿haré esto en un futuro? Quizá... Pero no es seguro...**

 **En fin, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta pueden hacerla en los comentarios o en mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil)**

 **¡Eso**  
 **Es**  
 **Todo!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
